Semana PokéShipping 2017
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Conjunto de oneshots cortos, participando en la semana PokéShipping 2017, desde el 1 hasta el 7 de Noviembre.
1. D1: Pesca

**Semana PokéShipping 2017**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Día 1:** Pesca

* * *

 _ **Ruta 1 de la región Unova…**_

\- Recuérdame de nuevo por qué estamos aquí. – dijo Ash Ketchum, hablándole a la chica sentada frente a la orilla de un gran río, con una caña de pescar en las manos. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta mirando por encima del hombro.

\- Porque los locales dijeron que este era el mejor lugar para pescar. – replicó Misty. – Y tú me prometiste que me dejarías capturar un nuevo Pokémon.

Ash exhaló un suspiro. Así era; desde que habían llegado a la región de Unova juntos Misty había deseado poder capturar algún nuevo Pokémon para ella, y cuando les dijeron de ese sitio de pesca, la pelirroja no pudo resistirse. Ash se estaba impacientando un poco, pues la pesca no era exactamente una de sus actividades predilectas ya que implicaba más esperar y él no era bueno para eso. De hecho, era sorprendente que una chica tan temperamental como Misty fuese capaz de disfrutar una actividad tranquila y relajante como la pesca. De nuevo, si eso le daba un poco de paz y tranquilidad, estaba bien, aunque sin duda podría haber esperado algo más que estar pescando un Basculin tras otro, casi todos de raya azul y muy ocasionalmente de raya roja. Estos eran tan comunes como los Magikarps y podían llegar a ser tan violentos como los Carvanhas. No era exactamente una buena combinación para Misty, que siempre los arrojaba de vuelta.

Entre otras cosas, el entrenador no pudo evitar recordar que fue gracias a la pesca que él y Misty tuvieron su primer encuentro, cuando ella literalmente lo sacó del río junto con Pikachu. Tampoco se le olvidaba la bofetada que ella le dio, y su mejilla izquierda parecía recordárselo cada vez que pensaba en ello. Nunca se imaginó que esa chica enojona a la que le robó su bicicleta mientras intentaba proteger a Pikachu de esa parvada de Spearows llegaría a convertirse en su amiga más importante, y en alguien tan especial para él. Eran buenos recuerdos, y se sentía feliz de que ella pudo finalmente tomarse un año sabático del gimnasio y volver a viajar con él, por los viejos tiempos.

\- ¿Hmm? ¡Ya picó algo! – gritó de repente Misty.

Ash y Pikachu voltearon. Mientras la pelirroja empezaba a jalar, una especie de remolino se formó en el agua, arrastrando el anzuelo y el hilo. Misty trató de enrollarlo rápido, pero lo que fuera que había picado le dio un tirón tan fuerte que involuntariamente la hizo ponerse de pie y empezó a arrastrarla hacia la orilla.

\- ¡Huy, es uno grande, y también muy fuerte! – gritó la pelirroja. – ¡Ash, ayúdame!

\- ¡Ya voy! – dijo el chico, poniéndose detrás de ella y sujetando la caña muy cerca de las manos de Misty.

La pelirroja se estremeció un poco por la cercanía de ambos, pero rápidamente se enfocó en lo que tenía que hacer: enrollar el hilo en el carrete y sacar a su presa del agua. Mientras Ash le ayudaba a jalar, ella le daba vuelta al carrete lo más rápido posible, mientras la presa luchaba contra ellos. Podría haber podido jalar a uno solo de los dos, pero juntos tenían fuerza suficiente. Finalmente, después de varios minutos de forcejeo, con un gran salpicón lograron sacarla.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó Misty. – ¡Es una Milotic!

Considerada por muchos como el Pokémon más hermoso, y también uno de los más poderosos, la sirena de color amarillo crema con aletas rosas en su cabeza los miró fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos rojos, cuyas largas antenas como pestañas evidenciaban que era hembra. El anzuelo de Misty se le había enredado alrededor de la punta de su cola, y la estaba sacudiendo violentamente. La pelirroja se percató que las escamas en ella cambiaban de color con los movimientos, en un hermoso efecto prismático.

\- ¡No podemos dejarla ir, tengo que capturarla! – exclamó Misty.

El forcejeo continuó, con Ash y Misty jalando para evitar que se les fuera, mientras Milotic sacudía su cola tratando de romper el hilo de pescar y liberarse. Al ver que no podía soltarse, les lanzó un potente chorro de Hidrobomba, empapándolos hasta los huesos y arrastrando la mochila de Misty fuera de su alcance.

\- ¡Mi mochila! – exclamó Misty. – ¡Mis Pokébolas están en ella!

\- ¡Usa una de las mías! – dijo Ash, soltando una mano por un momento para sacarse una esfera del bolsillo. – ¡Pikachu, usa un Atactrueno en Milotic!

\- ¡Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

El ratón eléctrico lanzó una potente descarga sobre la sirena. Una vez que cesó trató de lanzarles otra Hidrobomba, pero unas chispas aparecieron en ella, evidenciando que el ataque la había paralizado. Misty pudo ver la Pokébola que Ash le había dado: era una Bola de Red, bastante efectiva para atrapar Pokémon de tipo Agua o Insecto, pero a Misty le importaban poco los segundos. No había tiempo de ir a buscar una de las suyas ya que tenían que sujetar la cuerda de la caña entre los dos para evitar que Milotic los arrastrara al agua. Ya después se arreglarían con eso.

\- ¡Ve, Bola de Red! – gritó Misty, lanzándola.

La Bola de Red golpeó a Milotic en el pecho, absorbiéndola en una luz roja, y al desaparecer Milotic, Ash y Misty cayeron de sentón en el suelo, con ella encima de él. La esfera aterrizó al borde del agua y empezó a sacudirse, mientras los dos miraban fijamente el botón parpadeando de manera intermitente de rojo. Se sacudió una, dos, tres veces… y finalmente se detuvo, para su gran alivio. Después de dar un suspiro, la pareja se miró, y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que habían caído. Los dos se ruborizaron y rápidamente se alejaron, mientras Misty iba a recoger la Bola de Red.

\- Y bien… ¿qué haremos con ella? – preguntó Misty.

\- Tú eras la que quería capturarla, es obvio, ¿no? – replicó Ash.

\- Sí pero… la capturé con una de tus Pokébolas. Además, si Pikachu no la hubiera paralizado tal vez se nos habría escapado. – dijo Misty.

\- Yo no la necesito, puedes quedártela. – dijo Ash, encogiéndose de hombros.

Misty miró la Bola de Red fijamente. En otro tiempo con muchísimo gusto habría aceptado ese trato sin cuestionar, pero ahora, considerando que no habría podido atraparla sin la ayuda de Ash y de Pikachu, no se sentía bien quedándose con ella así nada más. Y entonces, la pelirroja sonrió al ocurrírsele una maravillosa idea.

\- ¿Por qué no la compartimos? – le propuso. – De cierta forma, entre ambos la capturamos. ¿No crees que podría ser de los dos?

\- ¿De los dos? – repitió Ash levantando una ceja. Pikachu hizo lo mismo.

\- Piénsalo, nunca hemos tenido un Pokémon que cuidemos juntos. – insistió la pelirroja. – ¿No crees que sería lindo?

Ash y Pikachu intercambiaron miradas, y luego volvieron a mirar a Misty, que sonreía ampliamente. La idea no sonaba del todo mal, y el muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Nada mal para un día de pesca, valió la pena sentarse todo el día en medio de tantos Basculins para haber atrapado una Milotic entre los dos. Una excelente captura conjunta.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola, ¿cómo están? Bueno, este año decidí participar en la Semana PokéShipping, y ya que no tenía mucho tiempo para dibujar, decidí hacerlo escribiendo. Normalmente no hago historias tan cortas (para mi promedio de palabras), así que decidí aventurarme a ver qué tal me salían. La mayoría traté de hacerlas un poco cómicas (excepto dos en específico, ya las verán) y ustedes juzgarán el resultado. Otra cosa y para que quede claro, todos estos shots son independientes entre sí, no hay ninguna conexión entre ellos.

Por si las dudas, el sitio donde están Misty y Ash pescando aquí, en los juegos de la quinta generación se puede atrapar a Milotic pescando en los remolinos. Yo de hecho atrapé una de pura suerte con uno que me apareció cerca de la orilla mientras iba pasando, ¿cómo la ven?

En fin, nos vemos mañana para el siguiente, el tema será "Celos". Quienes me conozcan seguro tendrán una idea de lo que hice con eso, ¿verdad?


	2. D2: Celos

**Semana PokéShipping 2017**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Día 2:** Celos

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Paleta…**_

No estaba celosa. No lo estaba. ¿Cómo podía estarlo? Ciertamente no podía estar celosa de esa chica que parecía llevarse tan bien con Ash.

Pueblo Paleta estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de Ash, pues se había vuelto día feriado local el día que vio nacer al que era considerado el mejor entrenador que había salido de allí desde el Profesor Oak, y sus amigos cercanos dentro y fuera de Kanto fueron invitados. Muchos reservaron boletos de avión o de barco para venir, ya fuera desde Hoenn (May y Max), Sinnoh (Dawn) o Unova (Iris y Cilan). Los únicos que no pudieron asistir fueron sus amigos de la región Alola, pero hasta ellos le mandaron una tarjeta de felicitación. Misty no tenía ningún problema, de hecho le hacía feliz ver que Ash hubiese hecho tantos buenos amigos en sus viajes, especialmente desde que ella dejó de acompañarlo. Le había ido muy bien.

Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando llegó el grupo proveniente de Kalos, a quienes todavía no conocía en persona. El grupo estaba compuesto por un joven rubio de anteojos llamado Clemont, su hermanita menor, Bonnie, y una chica de cabello color miel que se presentó como Serena. La chica apenas vio a Ash se lanzó a abrazarlo y a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Misty tuviese un respingo por toda la espina. ¿Cómo podía ser tan atrevida?

\- Mírenlos nada más. – dijo la pelirroja desde una esquina, hartándose de sándwiches. – Qué felices se ven.

Cuando estaba enojada siempre tenía por costumbre desahogarse comiendo. Con los años había podido aprender a controlar un poco su temperamento, pero había una cosa que todavía la incensaba, y era el hecho de que Ash atrajera atención femenina. No ayudaba el hecho de que el entrenador con los años había crecido para convertirse en un hombre realmente apuesto. Incluso cuando lo conoció, a ella le parecía lindo, aunque no lo reconociera en voz alta.

\- ¿Por qué me siento tan molesta? – se preguntaba Misty, mientras los veía riéndose felizmente como una pareja de enamorados.

No lo admitiría de dientes para afuera, pero había varios motivos por los cuales estaba enojada. Para empezar, viendo a Serena, Misty se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Esa chica kalosiana ciertamente tenía muchas cualidades: era una talentosa Artista y Coordinadora Pokémon, atractiva y tenía una personalidad realmente dulce. Y si eso no era suficiente, era extremadamente femenina y hasta sabía cocinar. Cuando llegó se ofreció a ayudar con algo de la repostería para la fiesta con algunos pastelillos y galletas, que Ash en aquel momento se encontraba disfrutando felizmente. Si decían que el camino al corazón de un hombre era a través de su estómago, Serena ya lo había recorrido sin mucho esfuerzo.

La pelirroja sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando Ash le preguntó algo a Serena que no alcanzó a oír, y estaba demasiado lejos como para intentar leerle los labios. Serena volteó la cabeza y Ash le susurró algo al oído. La rubia ensanchó sus ojos azules y riéndose empezó a susurrarle algo en el oído a Ash también, que sonrió ampliamente. Los dos voltearon a ver en su dirección por un momento, no se le escapó. ¿Acaso estarían hablando de ella?

\- Ya no aguanto más. – dijo Misty, dejando el último sándwich medio mordido en la bandeja, y yéndose. En aquel momento quería alejarse de la fiesta, de todos, pero sobre todo, de Ash y Serena.

En ese momento no corrió, simplemente caminó tan rápido como podía para evitar que la vieran. No iba a irse, simplemente quería estar sola por un momento. Ya había madurado lo suficiente para saber que no podía ponerse violenta con los demás (especialmente con Ash) por cosas como esa, pero eso no le impedía querer desahogarse de alguna manera. Se detuvo al llegar cerca de un lago, y comenzó a arrojarle piedras, tratando de hacerlas saltar sobre la superficie para llegar tan lejos como pudieran. Después de una media hora y de que empezara a dolerle el brazo, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó junto a la orilla para remojarse los pies un poco.

\- ¿Por qué me siento así? – se preguntó. – ¿A quién quiero engañar? Sé perfectamente por qué.

Estaba molesta, sí. Pero no con Ash, ni con Serena ni nadie más. No, estaba molesta consigo misma por sentir celos de la chica kalosiana, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella era todo lo que Misty no era: una chica femenina, dulce y amable, que no tenía miedo a ser sincera con sus sentimientos, además de una excelente cocinera. Enterarse que le ganó a darle su primer beso a Ash había sido un golpe bajo, pero aunque en otro tiempo eso la habría hecho estallar de rabia, simplemente no podía odiarla. Aparte del hecho de que era una chica demasiado agradable, Misty podía ver que sus sentimientos por Ash eran genuinos. No tenía derecho a juzgarla.

\- Misty, aquí estás. – oyó una voz femenina detrás de ella. Al voltearse, la pelirroja vio que se trataba de Serena. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Ash te está buscando.

\- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Misty. – ¿No debería pasar tiempo celebrando con su novia?

\- ¿Novia? – Serena ladeó la cabeza, tardando un par de segundos en entender la indirecta. – Espera, ¿te estás refiriendo a mí? Pero si Ash y yo no somos…

\- ¿No? Podrían haberme engañado. Los dos se veían bastante felices mientras charlaban. – dijo Misty. – Hasta me daban un poco de envidia.

\- Solo estábamos charlando como amigos, en serio. – Serena volteó la cara ligeramente. – Además… Ash ya me dijo que le gusta alguien más de todos modos.

La kalosiana pareció deprimirse un poco al decir esto. Misty se sorprendió: ¿la chica que le había dado su primer beso a Ash no había podido lograr entablar una relación con él? Y más tratándose de alguien como Serena, que parecía el mejor prospecto desde donde se le viera, teniendo tantas cualidades que a Misty le faltaban.

\- Como sea, Ash tiene que decirte algo importante, y creo que sería mejor que fueras a verlo. – insistió Serena.

Misty no sabía qué decir, pero finalmente decidió "qué rayos", y volvió a la fiesta junto con Serena. La pelirroja sinceramente no tenía idea de qué podría querer Ash hablar con ella. ¿Quizás era lo que estaban hablando antes, cuando le echaron esa mirada? Improbable, pero posible. Al volver a la fiesta, vieron que el invitado de honor se había reclinado junto a una mesa y al voltear a ver hacia ellas sonrió con cara de "por fin apareces". Serena le dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda.

\- Anda, ve con él. – le dijo.

Misty quiso protestar, pero finalmente decidió "qué rayos" y caminó sin mucha prisa hacia donde estaba el moreno, como siempre acompañado de su fiel compañero, que en ese momento disfrutaba de un buen vaso de té helado con una pajilla.

\- Serena dijo que querías hablar conmigo. – dijo la pelirroja, y Ash asintió.

\- ¿En dónde estabas? – le preguntó. – Por un momento casi creí que te habías escapado sin despedirte.

\- No me iba a escapar. – aseguró Misty. – Solo… quería un momento a solas, para pensar un poco.

\- ¿En qué? – preguntó Ash. Misty lo miró fijamente. Podría intentar mentirle, renegarle, pero eso haría las cosas más difíciles. Por una vez en su vida, tal vez valdría la pena ser sincera con sus él respecto a sus sentimientos.

\- En lo bien que tú y Serena se llevan. – dijo la pelirroja. – Si no fuera porque ella ya me lo dijo, diría que ustedes dos harían la pareja perfecta.

\- ¿Eso piensas? – preguntó Ash. Misty frunció el cejo ligeramente. ¿Incluso después de tanto tiempo podría seguir siendo tan despistado?

\- Vamos, Ash, cualquiera que tenga ojos puede ver que Serena se muere por ti. – dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras. – Hasta te dio tu primer beso, ¿y aun así la dejaste ir?

\- No lo niego, Serena es una gran chica. – admitió Ash. – Y en otras circunstancias, podría haber llegado a corresponderle… si no fuera porque mi corazón se lo robó alguien más hace tiempo.

\- No me digas. – dijo Misty. – Pues me costaría creer que hayas encontrado a alguien que pueda gustarte más que ella. La mayoría de los hombres morirían por tener a una chica como ella a sus pies.

\- Tú de todas las personas deberías saber que yo no soy como la mayoría. – replicó Ash encogiéndose de hombros. – Quizás me gustan más las chicas poco femeninas, con actitud… y tal vez algo enojonas.

Misty levantó una ceja, sintiéndose aludida con ese último comentario. De pronto tenía una idea de qué era lo que Ash querría decirle.

\- ¿De eso querías hablarme? ¿De tus preferencias con las mujeres? – preguntó la chica, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- Posiblemente. – dijo él cruzando los suyos. – No es por nada pero… me dio la impresión de que te fuiste porque te pusiste celosa de vernos a Serena y a mí juntos.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Y lo descubriste por ti mismo?

\- A decir verdad no. – admitió él. – Ella me lo dijo.

Misty tuvo que contenerse la risa. Por supuesto, Ash seguía sin ser lo bastante perceptivo como para darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas por sí mismo. Podría ser un genio en combate como entrenador Pokémon, pero para asuntos del corazón, seguía siendo él.

\- Si no te molesta que te lo pregunte… ¿por qué te pusiste celosa? – preguntó Ash.

\- ¿Y no es obvio? – dijo ella. – Serena es una chica femenina, dulce y excelente cocinera. Todo lo que yo no soy.

\- ¿Y eso es malo? – dijo él acercándose. – Tú no necesitas ser como Serena.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada, y sus ojos verde agua se encontraron con la mirada café del muchacho. Siempre irradiando esa amabilidad y sinceridad que tanto le atraía. Si no lo conociera bien, creería que solo estaba diciéndole eso para molestarla. Pero si había alguna duda, el entrenador la tomó de las manos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

\- Tú eres Misty, y eso no tiene por qué cambiar. – aseguró Ash.

Un segundo después, la líder del Gimnasio Cerulean se sorprendió cuando el entrenador simplemente levantó del mentón y suavemente juntó los labios de los dos. Misty sintió sus mejillas arder como nunca, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para separarse de él. No podía ni quería de todos modos.

Y pensar que apenas unos minutos antes había sentido celos por nada. Al menos ya podía estar segura de que Ash no miraría a otra chica que no fuese ella.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bien, aquí vamos con el segundo día. Para el tema de "Celos", no se me ocurrió otra cosa que poner el que quizás se haya vuelto el mayor triángulo amoroso de todo el anime de Pokémon. Pero bueno, quienes hayan leído mis pasadas historias sabrán que veo tanto a Misty como a Serena como buenos intereses amorosos potenciales para Ash. Yo digo que si Misty la conociera, sentiría celos porque Serena tiene muchos rasgos que a ella le faltan para ser más femenina, y querría ser como ella, pero desde mi punto de vista, Ash se sentiría atraído a ella a pesar de eso, o quizás porque prefiere a las chicas con un poco más de actitud. Y no se puede negar que también tiene sus momentos, y cuando muestra su lado dulce, se hace notar. Por otra parte, pienso que Serena es una buena chica y ella aceptaría si Ash se fija en alguien que no sea ella, aunque le duela, y activamente les ayudaría a que sean felices.

Gracias por los reviews a **LordFalconX, Pokeshipping Fun2017, klyVan, BRANDON369, Flor Algaraaz, darkdan-sama** y **dragon titanico.** Nos vemos mañana para el siguiente, y el tema será "Si Misty hubiera elegido quedarse con Rudy".


	3. D3: Si Misty se hubiera quedado con Rudy

**Semana PokéShipping 2017**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Día 3:** Si Misty hubiera elegido quedarse con Rudy

* * *

 _ **Isla Trovita…**_

Apenas podía creer que ya hubieran transcurrido casi ocho semanas desde que ella y Ash habían tomado caminos separados. El entrenador se las arregló para vencer a Rudy y ganar la Medalla Caracol, y frustrado por el hecho de que ella apoyase a su rival, decidió continuar el resto del viaje solo con Tracey. Todavía no se le olvidaban las palabras que le había dicho en aquel momento.

…

 _\- Así que decidiste quedarte aquí._

 _\- Es un hermoso lugar. – dijo Misty. – Y creo que Mahri necesita una hermana mayor._

 _\- Debe ser genial, tener una linda hermanita. – dijo Ash tratando de sonar sincero. – Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya._

 _\- Ash… ¿seguro que vas a estar bien tú solo? – preguntó Misty._

 _\- No voy a estar solo. – dijo él secamente. – Tracey seguirá conmigo._

 _\- No me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es…_

 _\- ¿De todos modos qué te importa? – dijo él, alzando la voz repentinamente. – No es como que quisieras que yo ganara, ¿verdad?_

 _Esto tomó por sorpresa a Misty. Se sintió molesta de que le hablara con ese tono, pero había algo más en esas palabras que eligió. ¿Qué quiso decir con que ella no quería que él ganara? Eso no era cierto… ¿o sí?_

 _\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó ella poniendo los brazos en jarras._

 _\- No creas que se me olvidó. Cuando estaba escalando en Isla Ombligo estabas preocupada solo por Danny, no por mí. – dijo Ash. – ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me caigo por la ladera de la montaña y me lastimo o algo peor?_

 _De nuevo Misty se quedó sin habla. ¿En serio le dio esa impresión? Ella solo lo estaba haciendo por molestarlo, sin malicia real, pero…_

 _\- Ash, solamente estaba jugando, no creas que me alegraría de que algo malo te pasara. – dijo ella._

 _\- Tal vez, ¿pero cuándo me has apoyado de verdad? – replicó él. – ¿O celebrado mis victorias? Como ahora, por ejemplo. Estabas demasiado ocupada lamentando la derrota de Rudy._

 _\- Eso es diferente. – dijo ella. – Simplemente es que él ha sido muy atento conmigo desde que llegué a la isla, y yo solo… cielos, ¿por qué no puedes ser un caballero como él?_

 _\- Pues lo lamento, pero yo no soy Rudy, soy Ash. – dijo él. – En todo caso si tienes tan poca confianza en mí no tiene sentido que sigamos viajando juntos. Creí que éramos amigos, que nos podíamos apoyar uno al otro a pesar de nuestras diferencias._

 _\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Por qué no mejor te vas de una vez, si tanto te molesta mi presencia? Veamos cómo te las arreglas sin mí._

 _\- ¿Eso es un reto? Porque con gusto lo tomaré. – dijo él. – Te demostraré que no te necesito para ganar, y me llevaré el trofeo de la Liga Naranja a casa para probarlo. Que te disfrutes tu nuevo hogar._

 _Misty quiso decir algo más, pero las palabras se le fueron. Claramente, Ash todavía seguía molesto de que ella apoyara a sus rivales en vez de a él._

…

Y después de eso, no se habían vuelto a ver más. Pese a que estaba pasándola muy bien en Isla Trovita, con Rudy, Mahri y todos los demás, había algo que no la dejaba tranquila. Las palabras que le dijo Ash antes de marcharse todavía le resonaban en la cabeza y hacían que le costara trabajo dormir por la noche. Y entremezclada con eso, estaba su preocupación inherente por el moreno. ¿Realmente estaría bien sin ella? Por mucho que le hubiera dicho que tenía a Tracey acompañándolo…

\- "¿Por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza?" – pensaba.

\- Oye, Misty. – de repente habló la voz de una niña pequeña. Mahri, la hermanita de Rudy acababa de llegar oportunamente para sacarla de sus pensamientos. – ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy bien.

\- Te noto algo distraída. – dijo la niña. – Oye, Rudy dice que vengas a la sala, va a empezar la batalla por el campeonato de la Liga Naranja.

\- ¿En serio? – Por dentro, Misty sintió una chispa de alegría. Eso quería decir que Ash había logrado superar el desafío del último gimnasio, y ahora iba por el torneo del campeonato. – ¡Vamos a verla!

Sin perder tiempo, Misty y Mahri corrieron hacia la sala, donde Rudy ya las estaba esperando. El castaño le ofreció un asiento cortésmente a su lado, y Misty lo aceptó de buen grado. Ya había frente a ellos un gran tazón de palomitas y té helado. La transmisión del duelo iba a ser en vivo desde Isla Pummelo, donde tendría lugar el duelo de Ash.

\- Parece ser que Ash lo logró. – dijo Rudy. – Bueno, estaría muy decepcionado de él si no fuera así.

\- No esperaría menos. – dijo Misty. – Ash es demasiado terco para rendirse.

\- Bienvenidos aficionados Pokémon. El Estadio Pummelo se llena de emoción con la primera competencia de esta temporada. Entrando a la arena está Drake, Campeón y Líder Principal de la Liga Naranja. Enfrentándolo, está Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, quien hoy espera romper la racha ganadora de Drake y obtener el codiciado trofeo del ganador y un lugar en el Salón de la Fama de la Liga Naranja. – dijo el anunciador.

\- Oye, Rudy, ese tal Drake, ¿de verdad es tan fuerte como dicen?

\- Oh, claro que lo es. – dijo el castaño. – No llegó a líder del Grupo Naranja por nada, ya lleva bastante tiempo invicto. Aunque Ash haya podido vencerme a mí y a los otros líderes de gimnasio él está en un nivel totalmente diferente.

Misty se preguntó qué tanto de verdad habría en ello. Bueno, ahora mismo iba a comprobarlo. La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Aunque Ash y Pikachu tuvieron dificultades al inicio contra el Ditto de Drake, que copiaba todos los ataques del ratón eléctrico, este consiguió darle la vuelta y ganar con mucho esfuerzo. El siguiente Pokémon de Drake fue un Onix. Ash retiró a Pikachu temporalmente, y trajo a Squirtle para que tomara el relevo. Aunque aprovechó bien sus ataques de agua y su pequeño tamaño para esquivar los ataques de Onix, logró sorprenderlo con un ataque de Hidrobomba cuando lo tenía atrapado con Atadura, y lo derribó con un Cabezazo. Misty tuvo que admitir que Ash no lo estaba haciendo nada mal, dos victorias consecutivas no eran un mal inicio. Pero las cosas empezaron a complicarse cuando Drake envió a un Gengar. Sustituyendo de nuevo, Ash retiró a Squirtle y envió, para sorpresa de Misty, a un Tauros. ¿Quién lo diría? Ash había traído a uno de los Tauros que atrapó en la Zona Safari cuando viajaron por Kanto. Al recibir un Rayo de Confusión que lo desorientó, Ash lo retiró y envió a su Lapras. El combate terminó en un doble nocaut cuando ambos colisionaron sus ataques, y hubo un respiro para los dos, dejando el combate 3-1 a favor de Ash al momento de hacer el cambio de campo.

\- Vaya, Ash lo está haciendo mejor de lo que creí. – dijo Rudy. – Con algo de suerte, tal vez fuerce a Drake a usar su mejor Pokémon.

\- ¿Su mejor Pokémon? – preguntó Misty. Rudy solamente le sonrió, y le señaló al ver que el combate empezaba a reanudarse.

Drake envió un gran Venusaur, y Ash envió a su Tauros. No empezó del todo bien, pues al intentar usar un ataque de Fisura, el terreno arenoso hizo que el ataque fallara. El toro salvaje resistió los ataques de Venusaur y siguió insistiendo hasta que finalmente acabó con él. Drake envió a su Electabuzz, un tipo Eléctrico, y Ash también volvió a cambiar, enviando esta vez a Bulbasaur. Desafortunadamente, aunque Bulbasaur peleó valientemente, al final no pudo con Electabuzz. Para shock de Misty, el siguiente Pokémon que Ash envió fue nada más y nada menos que Charizard.

\- ¡¿Ash, idiota, en qué estás pensando?! – gritó la pelirroja. Después de lo que pasó en la Meseta Índigo, ¿no había aprendido la lección?

Para su gran sorpresa, Charizard no solo derrotó a Electabuzz, sino que no dio signos de descontrolarse en lo más mínimo, más allá de lanzar algunos chorros de Lanzallamas al aire en señal de triunfo. Eso dejaba a Drake con su último Pokémon, que resultó ser un Dragonite. Allí, fue que Misty entendió lo que Rudy quiso decirle con su mejor Pokémon. No solo era poderoso, sino que tenía una gran variedad de ataques en su arsenal. Aunque Charizard le dio buena pelea, al final no pudo contra él. A partir de ahí, la batalla prosiguió a favor de Drake, que barrió el suelo con Squirtle.

Después de esto, hubo una interrupción del Equipo Rocket, que intentaron robarse al Dragonite de Drake. La palabra clave fue que "intentaron", pues Dragonite se soltó de la red sin problemas y atravesó su globo con un solo ataque para mandarlos a volar. Misty por dentro casi sintió pena por ellos, pero no tanto.

Con la molestia fuera del camino, Ash volvió a traer a Tauros. Misty se sorprendió de ver que el entrenador pudo utilizar el terreno para que Tauros soportara mejor los ataques físicos, pero finalmente sucumbió ante el Atactrueno de Dragonite, dejándolos a ambos con sus últimos Pokémon. Ahora todo dependía de Pikachu.

\- Ash… – murmuró la pelirroja, llevándose la mano al pecho. No lo demostraba por fuera, pero en ese momento, estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Ash ganara. Estaba tan inmersa en el duelo, que no se percató de que Rudy la estaba viendo fijamente.

La batalla final fue muy pareja, hasta que finalmente Dragonite disparó un Híperrayo con toda su fuerza. Misty se apretó el pecho, pensando que ese sería el fin… hasta que vio que Pikachu salía volando de entre el humo, y aterrizaba en la cabeza de Dragonite. Este trató de sacudírselo de encima, pero Pikachu le soltó un Atactrueno a quemarropa, derrotándolo y ganando el encuentro para Ash. La pelirroja, muy quitada de la pena, saltó fuera de su asiento apenas anunciaron que Dragonite estaba noqueado.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo lograste, Ash, sí! – exclamó, y se percató entonces de las miradas que le estaban dando Mahri y Rudy, y de inmediato se volvió a sentar, pero por dentro siguió celebrando.

Mientras en la televisión el estadio entero aplaudía, Misty se quedó observando como Drake le entregaba a Ash el trofeo del ganador, y cuando la cámara enfocó al entrenador y ahora nuevo campeón de la Liga Naranja, nada podría haber preparado a la pelirroja para lo que vendría a continuación.

\- ¿Y bien, Ash, tienes algo que decir, tal vez a tu familia o a alguien en particular?

\- De hecho sí. – dijo el entrenador. – Si estás viendo esto, Misty… he tenido tiempo para pensarlo, y siento mucho las cosas que dije antes. Me apoyaste hasta donde llegamos a viajar juntos, y eso siempre te lo agradeceré.

Misty se llevó la mano al pecho. ¿Ash se estaba disculpando, por haberle dicho la verdad? Porque por muy inmaduro y torpe que fuera, todo lo que le dijo era cierto. Bueno, menos la parte de que ella se alegraba de verlo fallar y activamente quería que lo hiciera. Le agradaba saber que no le guardaba rencores.

\- Y mira bien, ¡ya ves que no te necesité para ganar! – dijo mientras presumía su trofeo hacia la cámara. – ¡Te lo dije, jajajajaja!

Hecho esto, el entrenador quitó el trofeo de la vista, sacó la lengua y se jaló el ojo mientras se burlaba de ella. La pelirroja se sintió que explotaba por dentro. Se puso de pie, sin decir ni una palabra, pero Mahri y Rudy notaron que una vena le brotaba por la sien. Pasaron unos segundos y finalmente no pudo contenerse más, explotando furiosa.

\- ¡¿ASH KETCHUM, CÓMO TE ATREVES?! ¡SOLO ESPERA QUE TE ENCUENTRE, Y SABRÁS LO QUE ES BUENO!

Sin decir nada más, la pelirroja corrió de vuelta a su habitación. Mahri y Rudy de pronto tuvieron el presentimiento de lo que vendría. Una lástima, le hubiera gustado que se quedara con él, pero evidentemente, el corazón de Misty todavía seguía con Ash.

\- Mejor le preparamos un barco. – sugirió el líder del gimnasio. – Será un viaje muy largo desde aquí hasta el puerto de Kanto.

Entretanto, Misty efectivamente había empezado a empacar sus pertenencias. Por mucho que se alegrara por la victoria de Ash, no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya burlándose de ella por televisión de esa forma. Oh no, lo iba a pagar, sin duda lo iba a pagar.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bien, y con esto estamos en el tercer día. Este fue divertido de hacer, y como yo lo veo, incluso si Misty hubiese elegido quedarse con Rudy en el momento, algo la habría hecho volver con Ash. ¿Y qué mejor que una provocación por televisión en vivo en cadena regional? No creo que Ash hubiera hecho eso sin estar seguro de que Misty lo vería, y reaccionaría exactamente como lo hizo aquí. Entre otras cosas, creo que yo también me sentiría mal si alguien que al menos nominalmente debería estar de mi lado apoya a mi rival y activamente espera que yo pierda, y esa fue la impresión que me dio Misty durante los gimnasios de Isla Ombligo e Isla Trovita, aunque más en el primero, obviamente.

En fin, gracias por los reviews a **Pokeshipping Fun2017, BRANDON369, soldado dragon, darkdan-sama, klyVan, LordFalconX, Kisame Hoshigaki** y **Zilia K.** Nos veremos mañana para el siguiente, el tema será "Perdidos juntos". Hasta entonces.


	4. D4: Perdidos juntos

**Semana PokéShipping 2017**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Día 4:** Perdidos juntos.

* * *

 _ **Monte Coronet de la región Sinnoh…**_

Otra vez. Ni siquiera con un mapa y una brújula podían evitar perderse del camino. Misty dudaba que incluso con un GPS Ash fuese capaz de orientarse fuera de su propia casa, mucho menos iba a hacerlo en medio de una montaña helada. Y para empeorar las cosas…

\- ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA! – gritaba Misty, corriendo tan rápido como podía.

\- ¡¿MI CULPA?! ¡TÚ FUISTE LA QUE PATEÓ A ESE SNOVER! – se defendió Ash.

\- ¡PORQUE TÚ ME EMPUJASTE!

\- ¡PIKAPIKA! – Ellos no entendían idioma Pokémon, pero no era difícil suponer que Pikachu en ese momento estaría diciéndoles algo como "¡CÁLLENSE Y SIGAN CORRIENDO!"

\- ¡SNOW!

Detrás de Ash, Misty y Pikachu se encontraban una nueva definición de "cuando los árboles atacan". Un grupo de furiosos Abomasnows los estaba correteando, y la razón fue que cuando Misty se detuvo bruscamente por haberse topado con un pequeño tocón viviente o eso parecía, Ash la empujó por atrás, y ella accidentalmente lo pateó. Era un Snover, que inmediatamente empezó a gemir llamando al resto de los suyos, y estos no estaban nada felices.

El trío llegó hasta una colina nevada que iba hacia abajo unos veinte metros. Al pie de esta se podía ver una cueva al otro lado. La ventaja que tenían era que los Abomasnows eran relativamente lentos (lo que dado su tamaño no era decir mucho) pero también eran muy persistentes. El chico y la chica intercambiaron miradas; entre dejar que los Abomasnows alcanzaran y bajar por ahí para esconderse en la cueva y esperar que se fueran, la decisión era muy obvia. Ash agarró a Pikachu y saltó para deslizarse por la colina, y Misty lo siguió de inmediato.

Una vez abajo, se metieron a la cueva, rezando por que no hubiese ningún otro Pokémon potencialmente feroz adentro, y se quedaron esperando. Por suerte para ellos, la entrada era relativamente pequeña y un Abomasnow no cabría allí dentro. Oyeron como seguían gruñendo, como si discutieran haberlos perdido, y finalmente oyeron los pasos alejándose. Esperando unos minutos, Misty mandó a Ash a echar un vistazo para asegurarse que se habían ido. El chico se asomó por la entrada con cautela, pero ya para entonces, solo podía ver las puntas superiores de las cabezas de los Abomasnows alejándose por el camino lentamente. Él y Pikachu dieron un suspiro de alivio.

\- Ya se fueron. – le dijo a Misty.

\- Uff, casi me da un ataque. – dijo la pelirroja, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

\- Quizás deberíamos descansar. Ya está oscureciendo después de todo, y creo que se avecina una tormenta. – dijo Ash.

\- Vaya, la primera cosa sensata que dices hoy. – dijo Misty con algo de sarcasmo.

Ash frunció el cejo, pero estaba demasiado cansado de tanto correr como para replicarle. Con un suspiro, se bajó la mochila y decidió prender una fogata. Misty hizo lo propio, pero entonces se percató de algo antes de abrirla.

\- ¡Mi saco de dormir! – exclamó la chica, abriendo frenéticamente la mochila y empezando a aventar afuera las cosas que había adentro solo para estar segura.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ash.

\- ¡Mi saco no está! – gritó la pelirroja. – ¡Debí perderlo mientras estábamos escapando!

\- Te dije que no lo llevaras afuera. – dijo Ash. – En mi mochila había más espacio, podía habértelo guardado sin problemas.

Misty odiaba que Ash le dijera "te lo dije", especialmente cuando tenía razón. Ahí no podía molestarse con él, y menos cuando le ofreció llevársela. ¿Por qué tuvo que sobrecargar su mochila de recuerdos y no dejar espacio para cargar un elemento tan importante como era su saco de dormir? Creyó que lo tenía bien sujeto, pero la correa debió soltársele mientras estaban huyendo de los Abomasnows.

Ash soltó un suspiro de resignación, y después de sacar su propio saco, lo desenrolló y se lo lanzó. La chica lo atrapó, y se quedó viéndolo confusa.

\- Si quieres usa el mío. Saldré a ver si consigo algo para encender la fogata. Vamos, Pikachu.

Dicho esto, Ash y Pikachu salieron de la cueva. Con suerte, tal vez los Abomasnows habían dejado a su paso algún rastro de madera por ahí que podían usar para prender el fuego. Misty entretanto, se quedó viendo el saco de dormir de Ash, todavía más confundida.

No era la primera vez que se perdían, ni tampoco en una montaña helada. Misty notó que el saco de dormir de Ash era inusualmente grande para él. ¿Dormiría más cómodo así?

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ash volvió con algo de madera y con ayuda de su Infernape encendieron el fuego. La noche ya empezaba a caer y tal como dijo Ash se avecinaba una gran ventisca, así que los dos empezaron a poner una pared de nieve para refugiarse de ella. Al sentir que les empezaba a ganar el sueño, Misty abrió el saco de Ash y se dispuso a meterse en él, pero se detuvo al ver al entrenador haciendo una cama improvisada en el suelo.

\- "Esto no está bien." – pensó la pelirroja. – "Quizás sea su culpa que estemos perdidos, pero él no tiene que pasar mal la noche por eso."

Ash estaba tratando de colocar unas rocas lisas a modo de almohada. No se veía nada cómodo, y aun así él estaba dispuesto a que ella pudiese dormir en el saco de él. Si este era lo bastante grande… ¿deberían compartirlo, solo por esa noche?

\- Oye, Ash…

\- ¿Sí? – dijo él, sin mirarla y todavía terminando de arreglar su cama improvisada de roca y tierra.

\- Tu saco es lo bastante grande para los dos, no tienes que hacer eso. – dijo ruborizándose ligeramente.

\- No hay problema. – dijo Ash. – No quiero incomodarte.

\- Oye, sé que estamos perdidos por culpa tuya, pero tampoco tienes que pasar frío y dormir incómodo. – dijo Misty. El entrenador volteó a verla, y al darse cuenta de las implicaciones, inmediatamente adoptó una expresión frenética. – ¡S-solo no te vayas a hacer ideas equivocadas! ¡Esto es solo por necesidad, nada más!

\- No creerás que estaba pensando en… eso, ¿o sí? – dijo el entrenador arqueando una ceja.

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Misty, jugando con sus dedos. – Tú no eres… esa clase de persona, yo lo sé. Así que bueno… no me molesta si a ti no. A menos que ronques, claro.

Unos minutos después, e ignorando ese último comentario sobre roncar, los dos yacían enrollados en el saco. Ash no tardó en quedarse dormido junto con Pikachu, pero Misty todavía mantenía los ojos abiertos. Era extraño, no se sentía incómoda ni nerviosa de tener a Ash tan cerca. De hecho, hasta se le hacía… realmente tierno verlo así, relajado y tranquilo.

\- Qué calidez… – susurró la pelirroja, cuidando de no despertarlo.

Ella dudaba que fuese por el calor corporal de estar tan cerca. Esta calidez provenía de otro lugar, que no podía explicar exactamente. Pero no se le hacía desagradable, así que eso no importaba.

\- Ash…, nunca me atrevería a decirte esto mientras estás despierto. – susurró. – Pero quisiera que supieras que realmente valoro todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Pienso que eres un entrenador increíble, y el mejor amigo que alguien como yo pudiera desear. Y también… quisiera que supieras que te amo…

Era una suerte que el chico tuviera el sueño tan pesado. No se daría cuenta, y era mejor así. Habían sido amigos durante años, y pese a sus ocasionales riñas, esa amistad era la relación más importante que Misty tenía en su vida. Siempre se tuvieron uno al otro para apoyarse y motivarse cuando era necesario, y ella no quería que eso cambiara.

Sonriendo, la chica se llevó dos dedos hacia los labios y los besó, para luego plantarlos suavemente en los de Ash. El entrenador solo se sacudió un poco, pero no se despertó.

\- Dormilón como siempre. Si sus ronquidos no despiertan nada lo hará. – murmuró divertida.

No que estuviera roncando realmente. Con mucho cuidado, se acomodó en el pecho de él y cerró sus ojos. Ya tendría tiempo de regañarlo mañana cuando pudieran salir de ahí y encontrar su camino para bajar de esta montaña. Si era con él, tal vez perderse no fuese tan malo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Cuarto día, llegamos al punto medio. Bueno, creo que es mejor comenzar acreditando las referencias. Lo de los Abomasnows atacándolos, eso está basado en una de las viñetas en el Especial de Navidad de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines (escrita por **Kishou the Badger** de Spacebattles). Y la confesión de Misty mientras Ash está dormido, tomada directamente de una entrevista con Xóchitl Ugarte (gracias a **Suki90** por proveérmela), que ya tenía ganas de insertarla en alguna historia.

Por último, para los que se hayan dado cuenta, o en caso de que no, la escena en la cueva la basé parcialmente en el episodio 7 de Sword Art Online (primera temporada), cuando Kirito y Lisbeth están atrapados en el nido del dragón y pasan la noche allí, solo que la modifiqué un poco para adaptarla más a Ash y Misty. De hecho, tengo ideas para una historia corta de SAO, pero no sé si decida materializarla.

En fin, gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, LordFalconX, darkdan-sama, BRANDON369** y **klyVan**. El tema de mañana será "El dolor de memorias inexistentes", también conocido como "AU de la película del 20 aniversario". Ese fue uno de los más difíciles de hacer, y no solo porque todavía no he podido ver la dichosa película, pero espero que les agrade.


	5. D5: El dolor de memorias inexistentes

**Semana PokéShipping 2017**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Día 5:** El dolor de memorias inexistentes.

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio Cerulean…**_

Esta había sido la derrota más extraña que había sufrido en su carrera como entrenadora, o líder de gimnasio. De nuevo, no era que esta hubiese sido muy larga. Apenas tenía cuatro meses de haber tomado este puesto, y solo porque sus hermanas no habían querido hacerlo.

Normalmente, Misty tomaba bien las derrotas, y siempre las utilizaba para aprender de ellas y buscar la forma de mejorarse a sí misma. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, una extraña sensación de tristeza y vacío le invadía el pecho, y no sabía exactamente por qué.

No era porque la hubiesen derrotado: el chico era un entrenador hábil, y además contaba con ventaja de tipo (estaba utilizando un Pikachu). No, era algo más.

…

 _Los dos habían quedado con su último Pokémon. A Misty solo le quedaba su Starmie, y el retador, cuyo nombre era Ash Ketchum, había llamado finalmente al campo al Pikachu que lo acompañaba afuera de su Pokébola. Al principio se preguntó por qué no inició con él, pero después de su despliegue, era evidente que lo estaba guardando como arma secreta._

 _\- ¡Starmie, Hidro Bomba!_

 _\- ¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido!_

 _Starmie disparó de una de sus puntas un poderoso torrente de agua en espiral. Pero Pikachu saltó hábilmente fuera de la plataforma dejando una estela blanca. Avanzando a gran velocidad, el Pikachu se acercó lo suficiente para ponerse a distancia de tiro y dar un ataque devastador._

 _\- ¡Ahora, Pikachu, usa Trueno!_

 _\- ¡PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

 _Una sola descarga masiva y Starmie quedó en el suelo echando chispas. La joya de su centro empezó a titilar hasta que se apagó por completo evidenciando que había perdido._

 _\- ¡Starmie, o sea, ya no puede pelear! ¡Pikachu es el ganador, y el retador gana el encuentro! – anunció su hermana Daisy, haciendo de réferi._

 _\- ¡Muy bien, lo logramos! – exclamó Ash, saltando mientras alzaba sus puños en el aire._

 _Misty retornó a su caída Starmie, y le dio las gracias por un trabajo bien hecho. No había vergüenza en perder contra un entrenador hábil, y tuvo que admitir que le gustaba ese entusiasmo y energía que emanaba. Con un profundo respiro, se acercó hacia el medio de la piscina para encontrarse con él._

 _\- Felicidades, Ash. No me había divertido tanto en una batalla en un buen tiempo. Aquí la tienes, la Medalla Cascada como prueba de tu victoria. – le dijo con toda sinceridad, mientras extendía su mano para entregarle la susodicha medalla, de color azul y con forma de una gota de agua._

 _\- Muchas gracias. – dijo tomándola rápidamente, y haciendo una pose de victoria. – ¡Qué bien, tenemos una Medalla Cascada!_

 _\- ¡Pi-pikachu! – lo imitó su compañero eléctrico._

 _La líder del gimnasio no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Parecía un poco infantil, pero tuvo que admitir que le parecía encantador de cierto modo. Lo extraño fue que cuando tomó la mano del muchacho, sintió algo raro, algo que no podía explicar. Involuntariamente sintió algo que oprimía su pecho, como si le faltara algo._

…

Había pasado ya una semana desde entonces, y aun así Misty no podía dejar de pensar en ese muchacho. ¿Por qué?

\- Oye, Misty, ya no hay más retadores por hoy, ¿vamos a cerrar? – preguntó Daisy.

\- ¿Eh? – La chica retornó de estar volando en sus pensamientos. Daisy la miró arqueando una ceja.

\- O sea, hermanita, ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó. – Has estado muy distraída toda la semana.

\- Lo siento, solo estaba… pensando.

\- ¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó Daisy. – O más bien… ¿en quién?

Misty no respondió, pero pudo sentir que sus mejillas se le acaloraban. Daisy rápidamente se dio cuenta que había dado en el blanco y se le acercó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, la mano en el mentón y una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿No será por ese muchacho que te retó la semana pasada, el del Pikachu? – preguntó Daisy. – Bueno, tú siempre has tenido debilidad por los chicos menores que tú, después de todo.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! – exclamó Misty, poniéndose más roja que un Charmeleon. – ¡Ni siquiera es mi tipo!

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, dale unos tres o cuatro años y podría convertirse en un joven muy guapo, o eso creo yo. – insistió Daisy, guiñándole el ojo.

Antes de que Misty pudiera seguir protestando, Daisy se fue, dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué se descontroló tanto?

Misty no era de las que creían en el amor a primera vista, pero en ese momento no parecía tener ninguna otra explicación para el por qué se sentía así. No podía negarlo, de cierta manera Ash le parecía un chico lindo y no solo por su apariencia, sin mencionar que le impresionó su forma de combatir (su Charmeleon logró ganarle a su Staryu antes de caer ante Starmie pese a tener desventaja de tipo), y ese entusiasmo suyo era contagioso, pero había algo más.

Cuando él le tocó la mano para agarrar la medalla, aunque fue solo por un momento, ella sintió algo. No podía explicarlo totalmente, pero fue como… como si de repente vinieran a ella los recuerdos de otra vida. Una vida en la cual ella y Ash fueron buenos amigos, viajaron juntos y compartieron juntos muchas cosas. Esto no tenía ningún sentido, porque era la primera vez que lo veía en su vida, pero aun así… no lo sintió nada desagradable. Ciertamente a ella le gustaba la idea de viajar en compañía de alguien como él.

\- ¿Por qué de pronto me siento triste de pensar en él? – se preguntó.

Tenía que admitirlo. Él le parecía un chico encantador, alegre, entusiasta y lleno de energía, y no dudaba que podría llegar muy lejos con esas habilidades que demostró como entrenador. Estaría animándolo sin duda cuando lo viera en la Liga Índigo (no dudaba que fuese así), y se alegraría mucho si pudiera ganar.

Ya no tenía sentido seguir pensando en ello. Él tenía su vida y ella la suya. Tenían objetivos que lograr y no podría conseguirlo si se concentraba en un dolor por algo que no entendía. Así viniese de unas memorias que aunque no existían, le gustaría tener. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar albergar una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, podrían volverse a ver algún día.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bien, como dije en el capítulo anterior, este me costó bastante, en parte porque no he visto la película del 20 aniversario. Pero de lo que alcancé a ver por internet, más o menos me las arreglé para poner esto, y creo que más o menos puede encajar allí. Solo porque no hayan aparecido Misty y Brock no quiere decir que no existan, o que no puedan conocer a Ash.

En fin, gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, Pokeshipping Fun2017, Kisame Hoshigaki BRANDON369, klyVan, dragon titanico** y **LordFalconX.** Mañana, el tema será "El rol de Pikachu en la relación de Ash y Misty", que fue el más difícil por encima de este, pero logré sacarlo al final. Nos vemos.

 **P.D:** Si cierto usuario que me bombardeó ayer de alertas y reviews inútiles a todas mis historias de Pokémon lee esto (que lo dudo mucho) sigue haciéndolo, simplemente voy a ignorarlo y eventualmente lo bloquearé. Mil veces prefiero uno o dos reviews provenientes de amigos que sé que realmente leyeron mi trabajo y lo aprecian, a un millón de un tarado con halagos falsos que no leyó un cuerno y ni sabrá de qué se tratan las historias. Si no vas a leer, ¿para qué estás aquí?


	6. D6: El rol de Pikachu en la relación

**Semana PokéShipping 2017**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Día 6:** El rol de Pikachu en la relación de Ash y Misty.

* * *

 _ **Islas Remolino…**_

Esta se suponía que sería solo una competencia amigable, pero quienes los conocieran sabrían que tenerlos a los dos participando en el mismo torneo era pedir estar en área cero para un desastre inminente a punto de explotar. Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que tanto, o que el deseo de Ash por ganar le costaría tan caro.

\- Grandísimo idiota. – dijo Misty, mientras se agachaba en el suelo donde yacía Ash. – Te lo juro, si te atreves a morir ahora nunca te lo perdonaré.

Eran las semifinales de la Copa Remolino, y los dos habían decidido participar en busca de una revancha por esa última vez que según Ash, Misty solo le ganó por pura suerte. Fue un combate muy feroz, y los dos se lanzaron con la artillería pesada utilizando a los Pokémon más fuertes que tenían, Ash su Greninja y Misty su Gyarados. La batalla se escaló totalmente cuando decidieron usar la transformación de Fenómeno Lazo y la Mega Evolución respectivamente. Misty sabía perfectamente que ejecutar esa sincronización le implicaba a Ash un enorme esfuerzo físico y mental, y que entre más se incrementara el poder de Greninja, mayor sería el desgaste para Ash. Pero eso no pareció importarle en aquel momento. ¿Por qué no le dijo que era mucho más serio?

Aunque Ash fue el ganador de la batalla, colapsó justo después que Greninja disparó su último ataque, esa Shuriken de Agua gigantesca que noqueó a Gyarados. En el calor de la batalla, nadie se percató de que Ash se había desplomado de repente, y cuando fueron a examinarlo, se percataron de que había sufrido un paro cardiaco. No había tiempo para llevarlo al hospital, así que el personal médico estaba ahora tratando de resucitarlo con el equipamiento que tenían a mano.

\- Malas noticias, el desfibrilador está averiado. – dijo uno de los asistentes. – Sin él no podemos resucitarlo.

\- ¡¿Qué dicen?! – exclamó Misty. – ¡Tiene que haber una forma! ¡Por favor, tienen que salvarlo!

\- ¡Pikapika! – agregó Pikachu de manera frenética.

\- Bueno… un Pokémon Eléctrico podría ser un buen sustituto, pero si no controla la cantidad podría…

Misty miró a Pikachu. El roedor la miró de vuelta, y luego a su entrenador, que yacía en el suelo, con la camiseta levantada mientras intentaban reanimarlo. Al ver después a todos, y especialmente a Misty, se dio cuenta que todos contaban con él.

\- Por favor, Pikachu. Tú puedes hacerlo. Yo creo en ti.

Tenía que al menos intentarlo, si había una posibilidad, por ínfima que fuera, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo. Se habían salvado la vida uno al otro en muchas ocasiones, y esta no sería la excepción. Asintiendo con determinación, se colocó encima de él.

\- De acuerdo, colócale las manos en el pecho. – dijo uno de los asistentes. – Dale una carga mínima, e iremos subiendo poco a poco. Mientras, uno de nosotros tiene que darle masaje cardíaco al mismo ritmo.

\- Yo lo haré. – dijo Misty. – Préstenme unos guantes.

A pesar de las protestas, la pelirroja insistió en ser ella, y como el tiempo apremiaba, nadie se puso a protestar. Misty colocó las manos enguantadas en el pecho de Ash, y Pikachu hizo lo propio. Los dos se miraron y se asintieron uno al otro.

\- A mi señal. Uno… dos… ¡TRES!

Misty presionó al tiempo que Pikachu le daba una descarga, sacudiendo a Ash, y uno de los asistentes le examinó la mano. Todavía sin pulso. Lo volvieron a intentar, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Tercera vez, esta tenía que ser la vencida…

\- ¡Ya hay pulso! ¡Una más!

\- ¡Pikachu! – Pikachu soltó otra descarga mientras Misty aplicaba la compresión. Por fin, tras ese cuarto intento, Ash abrió los ojos como platos, y al despertarse se levantó de golpe tirando a Pikachu y llevó la mano al pecho, respirando con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué… qué pasó? – preguntó, mirando a Misty.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡QUE POR POCO Y TE MUERES, GRANDÍSIMO TONTO! – exclamó la pelirroja, lanzándose a abrazarlo y apretándolo con fuerza.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Misty, me vas a romper las costillas!

\- ¡Aguántate! – gritó ella.

Mientras Ash se quejaba por el dolor de sus costillas, Pikachu se sentó aliviado. Eso había estado demasiado cerca para su gusto. Por mucho que no fuese la primera vez, esas experiencias nunca eran agradables en absoluto.

…

Aquella noche, pese a que Ash aseguró que se sentía bien, Misty lo obligó a que descansara. Los organizadores de la Copa Remolino aceptaron posponer la final un día para darle tiempo de recuperarse totalmente. El entrenador aceptó a regañadientes quedarse en el Centro Pokémon el resto del día, y mientras tanto, ella tenía que hacerse cargo de Pikachu. Después de llevárselo a comer algo, se sentó en uno de los sillones del recibidor, y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza distraídamente.

\- Ese tonto… ¿por qué no me dijo que hacer eso era tan peligroso? – se preguntaba.

\- Pikachupi…

\- Tú no te culpes de nada, Pikachu. – dijo Misty. – Él siempre ha sido muy terco, ambos lo sabemos. Gracias por salvarlo. Sé que él es tan importante para ti como lo es para mí.

\- Pikapika. – asintió el roedor eléctrico.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Pikachu parecía haber jugado un papel importante en la relación de Ash y Misty. Por lo que le contó Ash después sobre su primer día como entrenador Pokémon, Pikachu fue la razón de que ella y Ash se hubieran conocido en primer lugar. Todo comenzó con que Ash llegó tarde para obtener un Pokémon inicial al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, y solo recibió un pequeño ratón eléctrico que no quería obedecerlo. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y los dos terminaron siendo perseguidos por una parvada de Spearows asesinos. Ella los pescó del río y luego Ash se robó su bicicleta. Allí fue cuando comenzó todo.

\- Sabes, en retrospectiva ahora… no habría conocido a Ash de no ser por ti. – sonrió la pelirroja, acariciándolo un poco más. – Tal vez sea cierto lo que me dijo aquella vez.

Ash podía ser un chico inmaduro, terco y despistado a veces, pero nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que se había convertido en su amigo más importante. De hecho, era más que un amigo, mucho más que eso. Pero solo lo había conocido gracias a Pikachu. Si Ash no se hubiese despertado tarde aquel día, o si Pikachu no hubiera decidido desobedecerlo, ella no se hubiera encontrado con él. Quizás era cierto lo que le dijo aquella vez, que no fue casualidad que se conocieran. Fue el destino.

\- ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? – le preguntó. – Después tendremos tiempo de regañar juntos a Ash un poco más por ser tan imprudente.

\- Pikachu.

Con el roedor sobre su hombro, Misty abandonó la sala y decidió salir a caminar. Tal vez debería comprarle algunas botanas extra como recompensa. Después de todo, gracias a Pikachu fue que pudo establecer una relación con Ash, y ahora gracias a él, podría continuarla.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bien, les dije que iba a poner un poquitito de drama. Si alguien pregunta, bueno, sabemos que la transformación de Ash-Greninja hace que nuestro héroe tenga que hacer mucho esfuerzo físico y mental, y como yo lo veo, Greninja debe haberse vuelto más fuerte por su cercanía a Zygarde durante tanto tiempo, de modo que el esfuerzo que Ash tiene que hacer sería mucho mayor entre más fuerte se haya hecho. Y ya todos sabemos que cuando Ash está enfocado en algo, se olvida de todo lo demás, hasta de su propia salud o seguridad.

Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, Pokeshipping Fun2017, BRANDON369, dragon titanico, darkdan-sama, LordFalconX, Zilia K** y **klyVan.** Mañana concluimos la semana PokéShipping, con el tema "Conversación de medianoche". Y en breve subiré el siguiente capítulo de "Sentido Común", para quienes lo estén siguiendo.


	7. D7: Conversación de medianoche

**Semana PokéShipping 2017**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Día 7:** Conversación de medianoche.

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Paleta, residencia Ketchum…**_

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que se hospedó en esta casa? ¿Diez, casi once años o tal vez un poco más? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero aun así, la casa de la familia Ketchum siempre se sintió como un segundo hogar, un sitio cálido, familiar y acogedor donde ella siempre era bienvenida.

A raíz de la celebración que tendría lugar al día siguiente, Pueblo Paleta estaba abarrotado de turistas, y el hogar de los Ketchum había tenido que hospedar a varios de los amigos de Ash ya que los hoteles estaban repletos de gente. No era para menos: haber ganado la Liga Índigo era un gran motivo de celebración, pero sin duda, la pequeña casa necesitaría remodelaciones para acomodar a tantas personas la próxima vez.

Al momento de sortear las habitaciones, May, Dawn y Serena se quedaron juntas en el cuarto de huéspedes, que por fortuna tenía dos camas grandes. El sofá en la sala se lo ganó Max, de modo que Brock, Cilan, Clemont y Bonnie tuvieron que dormir en sacos o colchonetas inflables. Iris dijo que no le molestaba dormir en el árbol de afuera, y lo habría hecho de no ser por la insistencia de Delia de no quedarse a la intemperie. Y en cuanto a Misty, le tocó compartir el cuarto con Delia. Ash era el único que tenía su cuarto solo para él.

La pelirroja de repente abrió los ojos. Al ver el reloj digital en la mesita de noche, se dio cuenta de que eran casi las doce de la noche. Dándose la vuelta, vio a Delia todavía dormida y de espaldas a ella. Era una suerte que tuviese una cama matrimonial. Misty se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla; de pronto le dio sed con el calor que hacía. Se puso unas pantuflas y bajó para ir por un poco de agua.

Al bajar las escaleras, vio una luz tenue que venía desde la cocina. Por lo visto alguien más se había parado, y posiblemente para asaltar el refrigerador. Y con toda certeza, era Ash, preparándose un gran sándwich con todo lo que pudo encontrar. Ya estaba poniéndole la segunda rebanada de pan encima cuando vio a la pelirroja en la entrada.

\- ¿Te lo vas a comer tú solo? – preguntó Misty con una sonrisa.

\- Esa era la idea. – admitió Ash. – ¿Quieres un poco?

\- Solo venía por un poco de agua, pero ya que insistes. – aceptó ella.

Ash partió diagonalmente su sándwich para darle un trozo a Misty, aunque no se le escapó que deliberadamente se quedó con el más grande. Bueno, no era que fuese a molestarlo, y era mucho decir que él le ofreciera algo de su comida. Años atrás eso habría sido impensable.

\- Fuera de venir por un bocadillo nocturno… ¿alguna razón por la cual estés despierto a esta hora? – preguntó Misty.

\- ¿Se nota? – dijo él, levantando una ceja.

\- Ash, nos conocemos desde que eras un entrenador novato. He aprendido a leerte mejor que nadie. – replicó ella con un pequeño deje de orgullo.

\- Hm… ¿por qué no vamos afuera un rato, para no despertar a los demás? Creo que tal vez me vendría bien hablar con alguien. – admitió él.

Cerrando la puerta del refrigerador, Ash y Misty se deslizaron con mucho cuidado por la sala. Todos dormían en silencio, excepto Brock que murmuraba algo de "Lucy, mi reina bella" abrazando su almohada. Al llegar a la puerta, Ash quitó el seguro y la abrió. Misty la cerró detrás de ella con cuidado para no hacer ruido y los dos fueron a ponerse junto a la cerca del jardín.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Misty de Pueblo Paleta era lo pacífico y tranquilo que podía ser el lugar. Perfecto para relajarse cuando querías alejarte de todo y de todos. Los dos miraron hacia el cielo nocturno. La luna estaba bastante brillante, opacando a todas las estrellas aquella noche.

\- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó Misty.

\- La verdad no lo sé. – dijo Ash. – Toda mi vida soñé con ganar una Liga Pokémon, y ahora que ya lo hice… no estoy seguro de qué hacer.

\- ¿Y eso? Creí que estarías feliz por haber ganado. – dijo ella.

\- Y lo estoy. – replicó él. – El asunto es… que no sé qué voy a hacer ahora. Toda mi vida he querido ser un Maestro Pokémon, y cuando gané el torneo me di cuenta de algo… que nunca me había parado a pensar qué significaba ser un Maestro Pokémon.

Misty le echó una mirada de reojo a su amigo de toda la vida. Era muy raro que Ash se pusiera así de filosófico, pero cuando lo hacía, definitivamente era algo que no deseaba perderse. De momento no dijo nada, así que simplemente se limitó a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

\- He viajado por muchas regiones, visto muchas cosas, capturado diferentes Pokémon… y aun así a veces no me siento muy diferente al día que inicié mi viaje por primera vez. – prosiguió el chico. – Creí que tal vez cambiaría si ganaba un torneo de la Liga Pokémon por fin, pero la verdad, es como si ganar o perder no hiciera ninguna diferencia. Y aunque gané este última Liga Índigo… no estoy seguro de qué hacer a partir de ahora.

\- Interesante. – dijo ella. – Nunca creí ver a Ash Ketchum sin poder decidir qué hacer. A pesar de tu pésimo sentido de la dirección, con respecto a tus metas siempre estabas bastante claro.

Ash se enfurruñó ligeramente, pero no pudo refutarle nada. Tenía razón en ambos puntos. Pero era extraño, tenía las cosas muy claras cuando iba por el camino, y ahora que aparentemente había llegado a su destino, se sentía perdido.

\- Mira… si quieres mi opinión, creo que la definición de Maestro Pokémon es algo muy subjetivo. – dijo la pelirroja. – No es por nada, pero de cierta manera, creo que tal vez tú ya lo fueras desde hace tiempo, solo que no te habías dado cuenta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Ash.

\- Piénsalo, tú compites regularmente en torneos de la Liga Pokémon, y en general siempre lo haces bastante bien. – La chica empezó a listar sus logros con cada dedo. – Top 16 en la Conferencia Índigo la primera vez, Top 8 en las Conferencias Plateada, Ever Grande y Vertress, Top 4 en la Conferencia del Valle Lily, y subcampeón en la Conferencia Lumiose. Fue poco a poco, pero eventualmente ascendiste peldaños hasta hacerte con un campeonato, y lo lograste ahora.

\- Sí, ¿y qué con eso? – insistió Ash.

\- Eso sin mencionar que conquistaste la Liga Naranja, el Desafío de las Islas de Alola, y la Frontera de Batalla. Ahora que lo pienso, los entrenadores de esta última suelen ser más fuertes que los Líderes de Gimnasio promedio, ¿no? – prosiguió Misty. – Y además, ¿cuántos entrenadores pueden jactarse de haber luchado e incluso vencido a Pokémon Legendarios en un combate directo?

En eso vinieron a la mente de Ash sus combates con Noland, Brandon y Tobias. Era extraño cómo cuando era un novato presumía de haberse ganado dos medallas que en realidad prácticamente se las regalaron por lástima, y ahora, no le daba mucha importancia a haber podido vencer legítimamente a Pokémon de la talla de Regice, Articuno, Darkrai o Latios.

\- También has participado en toda clase de competencias. Es cierto, no las has ganado todas, pero te llevas puntos por el esfuerzo, y no negarás que siempre te llevas algo bueno de ellas. – prosiguió Misty.

\- No sé qué tenga que ver eso con ser Maestro Pokémon. – dijo él sin entender.

\- ¡Pues tiene todo que ver! – dijo ella, alzando ligeramente la voz. Menos mal que estaban afuera y con eso los demás no podían oírlos. – Lo que quiero decir es… que tú siempre tomas algo de todo lo que haces, aprendes y lo usas para mejorar. Y eso te ha convertido en un gran entrenador. En un Maestro Pokémon.

Ash se quedó viéndola fijamente. Misty lo veía con algo de severidad, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba una sinceridad total. No estaba bromeando, ella realmente creía en él. Y admitiéndolo, él era competitivo por naturaleza, pero le importaba más el desafío en sí mismo que el hecho de si ganaba o perdía. Siempre se sentía satisfecho cuando daba su mejor esfuerzo independientemente del resultado, si se divertía al final valía la pena. De hecho, las únicas veces que tomó mal una derrota fue cuando esta sucedió por circunstancias fuera de su control, como su primera vez en la Liga Índigo.

\- Te concedo eso. – admitió él.

\- ¿Sí lo ves? – dijo Misty. – Y mira, si no sabes qué hacer ahora, tienes muchas opciones. Ahora que ganaste una Conferencia de la Liga Pokémon, puedes optar para desafiar al Alto Mando e incluso optar por el título de Campeón regional. Y si mal no recuerdo, ¿no sigue abierta la oferta de Scott de convertirte en Cerebro de la Frontera?

\- Es verdad. – dijo Ash.

\- Y sin importar lo que hagas, el viaje de un entrenador como tú nunca termina. – dijo Misty. – Siempre habrá nuevos lugares por visitar, nuevos amigos que conocer y nuevos Pokémon por capturar. Y si te pierdes de nuevo… bueno, para eso estoy yo, ¿no?

Ash volteó a ver a su amiga. Viéndolo de esa manera, Misty tenía toda la razón. Siempre había sido más el viaje en sí mismo que el destino, y eso no tenía por qué cambiar ahora. Tenía toda una vida por delante, y aun había muchas cosas que podía hacer. El entrenador por fin le sonrió.

\- Bueno, todavía no decido lo que quiero hacer, pero por ahora, sí sé algo. – dijo Ash, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que pase lo que pase, quiero que estés allí, conmigo, para compartirlo.

\- Siempre lo estoy, Ash. Y siempre lo estaré. – dijo ella.

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ambos habían compartido mucho en todos estos años, y sin duda seguirían haciéndolo. Misty tenía su método para hacer y decir las cosas, pero cuando quería, realmente resultaba.

Tal vez debería tener con ella este tipo de pláticas de medianoche más seguido.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Y con este la semana PokéShipping llega a su fin, al menos por este año. Fue divertido hacer estos oneshots, y me sirvió de buena práctica para algunas viñetas que planeo para hacer en Navidad para el Resetverso. Tal vez lo intente en otros fandoms alguna vez. Otra cosa: pido perdón por no subir este temprano, pero es que el internet estuvo caído todo el día de ayer en mi zona y no me había podido conectar. Apenas hace un rato que volvió, así que más vale hacerlo ahora mismo que puedo. Más vale cumplir antes que se acabe el día.

En fin, lo crean o no este oneshot fue el que más cambios sufrió, debido a que lo escribí antes que los dos anteriores, pero empecé a quitarle y ponerle elementos de este a los otros, y a la final terminé con un resultado totalmente distinto del original. Pero me siento satisfecho. Tomé otra idea de uno de los oneshots que he leído (y traducido) del Resetverso, la discusión sobre qué significa ser un Maestro Pokémon. Si lo piensan, la definición de ese término es muy vaga, y creo que todos nosotros nos hemos formado una propia. ¿Cuál sería la suya? ¿Ganar una Liga Pokémon? ¿Llegar a ser campeón regional? ¿Atrapar a todos los Pokémon? ¿Qué creen ustedes que hace grande a un entrenador, lo suficiente para ser considerado maestro?

Bien, con esto cierro la semana PokéShipping, espero que la hayan disfrutado. Gracias por los reviews a **soldado dragon, BRANDON369, Pokeshipping Fun2017, klyVan, darkdan-sama, Kisame Hoshigaki, Zilia-K** y **LordFalconX.** Marcado este como completado, en breve subiré el siguiente oneshot para Pokémon Reset Bloodlines: Chronicles, que logré terminar de traducir esta mañana. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
